


Hide 'n Seek

by LovePills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, robotlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePills/pseuds/LovePills
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta play hide and seek. In the end he finds more than he was looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please agree that Zenyatta has the cutest laugh in all of Overwatch?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Genji was counting to ten, as slowly as he could in order to give his master time to hide. Why did they end up playing hide and seek you ask? Because Genji had noticed the curiosity Zenyatta had towards children’s games. Zenyatta had always been a mature being, and never had the chance to experience the freedom of being a clueless child with no burdens or purpose. He wanted to show Zenyatta that a simple game like this, could bring a lot of delight to one’s mind. 

Deep down he knew that Zenyatta longed for the experience of a childhood. To know and understand what bliss the clueless mind of a child felt like. Even though Zenyatta’s faceplate did not show any emotion, the tremble of his voice when he asked Genji how being a young child with no burdens and purpose felt like, had tugged his heartstrings in a manner he had never felt before. He felt heartbroken. 

‘’Ten’’ Genji said loud and clear, a wide smile spreading on his face. He had the habit to remove his faceplate whenever he was around his master, because according to Zenyatta, his face was like an open book to him, and his master found this to be intriguing. Genji disliked seeing his own face, the scars reminding him of what happened. Nonetheless Zenyatta appreciated his expressive eyes and thus Genji went along with it. How could he refuse the man who had mentored him through the darkest times of his life?

The cyborg walked around, having felt Zenyatta’s presence the second he was done counting. However he decided to act oblivious to the fact that his master was hiding behind the bushes next to him. If you concentrated enough you could even hear the gentle buzz Zenyatta’s machinery made. 

‘’You’re pretty good at this!’’ Genji shouted, passing by the bushes, his eyes running over the scenery before him. He was enjoying himself, and he hoped his master could feel the joy as well. 

Zenyatta had hid himself as quick as possible in the bushes. He sat down between the bushes, inspecting the small yet full red berries that had grown on the branches. 

‘’How wonderful’’ He whispered as he took a berry between his fingers, lightly squeezing it, yet not breaking it away from its branch. He tried to reach further in the bushes to check out the other berries that had grown in the bushes, but was unable to do so. He noticed that his sash was stuck on one of the branches behind him. If he would move, he was afraid his student would find him quickly so he decided to sit still.

A few minutes passed and Genji returned to the place he started. A refreshing smile was plastered on his face, eyes full of cheer as he looked at the bushes surrounding him.

‘’ I wonder if you’re hiding somewhere close to me ‘’ He whispered, but audible enough for Zenyatta to hear. Genji tip-toed towards the bush and lowered himself to quickly grab Zenyatta by his shoulders.

‘’Found you!’’ He said , flashing a bright smile to his master. Zenyatta chuckled lightly, a sound that always send a pleasant shock through Genji’s system. He liked the laugh Zenyatta emitted whenever he was cheerful, scrap that, he loved it. 

‘’Did you enjoy yourself, master?’’ Genji asked, a hopeful tone attached to his words. 

‘’I did, it was truly fun’’ He answered as he tilted his head slightly. Genji loosened his grip on Zenyatta’s shoulders and simply pulled him closer for a light embrace. 

‘’I’m glad you liked it’’ Genji whispered near Zenyatta’s cheek which caused the omnic to feel a certain wave of affection wash over him. Zenyatta pulled back as he faced Genji, watching the expression on Genji’s face, noting the darkened cheeks. The monk raised his head and simply pushed the bottom of his faceplate against the cyborg’s forehead, lingering for a few seconds. An Omnic’s equivalent of a kiss. 

Genji’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly open as he tried to form words of surprise but couldn’t. His heart was pounding against his chest. When Zenyatta pulled back, the monk started talking.

‘’Thank you Genji’’ 

‘’Master..’’ Genji whispered to himself. He felt confused at the way his heart was acting. He had known for a long time that he had felt certain feelings for his mentor, but never thought it was meant to be. Did Zenyatta feel the same for him? 

‘’Zenyatta’’ Genji finally said after a moment of silence. Zenyatta wasn’t used to hearing Genji call him by his first name.

‘’Yes?’’ He answered, his hands slowly sliding off Genji’s shoulders until they laid neatly folded on his lap. 

‘’I love you’’ Genji spurted out, his eyes straight at Zenyatta. 

‘’Genji.. I..’’ Zenyatta began speaking but was quickly interrupted by a bashful cyborg.

‘’I—I’m sorry I do not mean to burden you nor to pressure you, I just—‘’ Zenyatta interrupted him in turn by affectionately cupping Genji’s cheek with the palm of his hand.

‘’I do love you too, my dear Genji’’ He answered. Genji couldn’t believe his ears. A feeling of joy mixed with relief and a burst of energy shot through his heart. The ninja swiftly wrapped his arms around the Omnic’s waist, pulling him close as he showered his master’s faceplate with butterfly kisses, light yet full of love. 

‘’Genji..!’’ Zenyatta sounded flustered and let out a warm-hearted chuckle, just how Genji likes it.

‘’I’m sorry master, I got ahead of myself’’ Genji pulled his face slightly to flash another bright smile, showing a genuine expression of happiness. 

‘’It is just that my sash is still stuck on the branches’’ Zenyatta mentioned melodiously. Genji and Zenyatta both laughed, and continued to spend their beautiful summer day together.


End file.
